Many electronic systems include circuits, such as switching power converters or transformers that interface with a dimmer. The interfacing circuits deliver power to a load in accordance with the dimming level set by the dimmer. For example, in a lighting system, dimmers provide an input signal to a lighting system. The input signal represents a dimming level that causes the lighting system to adjust power delivered to a lamp, and, thus, depending on the dimming level, increase or decrease the brightness of the lamp. Many different types of dimmers exist. In general, dimmers generate an output signal in which a portion of an alternating current (“AC”) input signal is removed or zeroed out. For example, some analog-based dimmers utilize a triode for alternating current (“triac”) device to modulate a phase angle of each cycle of an alternating current supply voltage. This modulation of the phase angle of the supply voltage is also commonly referred to as “phase cutting” the supply voltage. Phase cutting the supply voltage reduces the average power supplied to a load, such as a lighting system, and thereby controls the energy provided to the load.
A particular type of a triac-based, phase-cutting dimmer is known as a leading-edge dimmer. A leading-edge dimmer phase cuts from the beginning of an AC cycle, such that during the phase-cut angle, the dimmer is “off” and supplies no output voltage to its load, and then turns “on” after the phase-cut angle and passes phase cut input signal to its load. To ensure proper operation, the load must provide to the leading-edge dimmer a load current sufficient to maintain an inrush current above a current necessary for opening the triac. Due to the sudden increase in voltage provided by the dimmer and the presence of capacitors in the dimmer, the current that must be provided is typically substantially higher than the steady state current necessary for triac conduction. Additionally, in steady state operation, the load must provide to the dimmer a load current to remain above another threshold known as a “hold current” needed to prevent premature disconnection of the triac.
FIG. 1 depicts a lighting system 100 that includes a triac-based leading-edge dimmer 102 and a lamp 142. FIG. 2 depicts example voltage and current graphs associated with lighting system 100. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, lighting system 100 receives an AC supply voltage VSUPPLY from voltage supply 104. The supply voltage VSUPPLY is, for example, a nominally 60 Hz/110 V line voltage in the United States of America or a nominally 50 Hz/220 V line voltage in Europe. Triac 106 acts as a voltage-driven switch, and a gate terminal 108 of triac 106 controls current flow between the first terminal 110 and the second terminal 112. A gate voltage VG on the gate terminal 108 above a firing threshold voltage value VF will cause triac 106 to turn ON, in turn causing a short of capacitor 121 and allowing current to flow through triac 106 and dimmer 102 to generate an output current iDIM.
Assuming a resistive load for lamp 142, the dimmer output voltage VΦ_DIM is zero volts from the beginning of each of half cycles 202 and 204 at respective times t0 and t2 until the gate voltage VG reaches the firing threshold voltage value VF. Dimmer output voltage VΦ_DIM represents the output voltage of dimmer 102. During timer period tOFF, the dimmer 102 chops or cuts the supply voltage VSUPPLY so that the dimmer output voltage VΦ_DIM remains at zero volts during time period tOFF. At time t1, the gate voltage VG reaches the firing threshold value VF, and triac 106 begins conducting. Once triac 106 turns ON, the dimmer voltage VΦ_DIM tracks the supply voltage VSUPPLY during time period tON.
Once triac 106 turns ON, the current iDIM drawn from triac 106 must exceed an attach current iATT in order to sustain the inrush current through triac 106 above a threshold current necessary for opening triac 106. In addition, once triac 106 turns ON, triac 106 continues to conduct current iDIM regardless of the value of the gate voltage VG as long as the current iDIM remains above a holding current value iHC. The attach current value iATT and the holding current value iHC is a function of the physical characteristics of the triac 106. Once the current iDIM drops below the holding current value iHC, i.e. iDIM<iHC, triac 106 turns OFF (i.e., stops conducting), until the gate voltage VG again reaches the firing threshold value VF. In many traditional applications, the holding current value iHC is generally low enough so that, ideally, the current iDIM drops below the holding current value iHC when the supply voltage VSUPPLY is approximately zero volts near the end of the half cycle 202 at time t2.
The variable resistor 114 in series with the parallel connected resistor 116 and capacitor 118 form a timing circuit 115 to control the time t1 at which the gate voltage VG reaches the firing threshold value VF. Increasing the resistance of variable resistor 114 increases the time tOFF, and decreasing the resistance of variable resistor 114 decreases the time tOFF. The resistance value of the variable resistor 114 effectively sets a dimming value for lamp 142. Diac 119 provides current flow into the gate terminal 108 of triac 106. The dimmer 102 also includes an inductor choke 120 to smooth the dimmer output voltage VΦ_DIM. Triac-based dimmer 102 also includes a capacitor 121 connected across triac 106 and inductor choke 120 to reduce electro-magnetic interference.
Ideally, modulating the phase angle of the dimmer output voltage VΦ_DIM effectively turns the lamp 142 OFF during time period tOFF and ON during time period tON for each half cycle of the supply voltage VSUPPLY. Thus, ideally, the dimmer 102 effectively controls the average energy supplied to lamp 142 in accordance with the dimmer output voltage VΦ_DIM.
Another particular type of phase-cutting dimmer is known as a trailing-edge dimmer. A trailing-edge dimmer phase cuts from the end of an AC cycle, such that during the phase-cut angle, the dimmer is “off” and supplies no output voltage to its load, but is “on” before the phase-cut angle and in an ideal case passes a waveform proportional to its input voltage to its load.
FIG. 3 depicts a lighting system 300 that includes a trailing-edge, phase-cut dimmer 302 and a lamp 342. FIG. 4 depicts example voltage and current graphs associated with lighting system 300. Referring to FIGS. 3 and 4, lighting system 300 receives an AC supply voltage VSUPPLY from voltage supply 304. The supply voltage VSUPPLY, indicated by voltage waveform 400, is, for example, a nominally 60 Hz/110 V line voltage in the United States of America or a nominally 50 Hz/220 V line voltage in Europe. Trailing-edge dimmer 302 phase cuts trailing edges, such as trailing edges 402 and 404, of each half cycle of supply voltage VSUPPLY. Since each half cycle of supply voltage VSUPPLY is 180 degrees of the supply voltage VSUPPLY, the trailing-edge dimmer 302 phase cuts the supply voltage VSUPPLY at an angle greater than 0 degrees and less than 180 degrees. The phase cut, input voltage VΦ_DIM to lamp 342 represents a dimming level that causes the lighting system 300 to adjust power delivered to lamp 342, and, thus, depending on the dimming level, increase or decrease the brightness of lamp 342.
Dimmer 302 includes a timer controller 310 that generates dimmer control signal DCS to control a duty cycle of switch 312. The duty cycle of switch 312 is a pulse width (e.g., times t1-t0) divided by a period of the dimmer control signal (e.g., times t3-t0) for each cycle of the dimmer control signal DCS. Timer controller 310 converts a desired dimming level into the duty cycle for switch 312. The duty cycle of the dimmer control signal DCS is decreased for lower dimming levels (i.e., higher brightness for lamp 342) and increased for higher dimming levels. During a pulse (e.g., pulse 406 and pulse 408) of the dimmer control signal DCS, switch 312 conducts (i.e., is “on”), and dimmer 302 enters a low resistance state. In the low resistance state of dimmer 302, the resistance of switch 312 is, for example, less than or equal to 10 ohms. During the low resistance state of switch 312, the phase cut, input voltage VΦ_DIM tracks the input supply voltage VSUPPLY and dimmer 302 transfers a dimmer current iDIM to lamp 342.
When timer controller 310 causes the pulse 406 of dimmer control signal DCS to end, dimmer control signal DCS turns switch 312 off, which causes dimmer 302 to enter a high resistance state (i.e., turns off). In the high resistance state of dimmer 302, the resistance of switch 312 is, for example, greater than 1 kiloohm Dimmer 302 includes a capacitor 314, which charges to the supply voltage VSUPPLY during each pulse of the dimmer control signal DCS. In both the high and low resistance states of dimmer 302, the capacitor 314 remains connected across switch 312. When switch 312 is off and dimmer 302 enters the high resistance state, the voltage VC across capacitor 314 increases (e.g., between times t1 and t2 and between times t4 and t5). The rate of increase is a function of the amount of capacitance C of capacitor 314 and the input impedance of lamp 342. If effective input resistance of lamp 342 is low enough, it permits a high enough value of the dimmer current iDIM to allow the phase cut, input voltage VΦ_DIM to decay to a zero crossing (e.g., at times t2 and t5) before the next pulse of the dimmer control signal DCS.
Dimming a light source with dimmers saves energy when operating a light source and also allows a user to adjust the intensity of the light source to a desired level. In an LED lighting system, there may exist a desire to maintain very narrow bandwidths in filtering control signals used to set the amount of light to be output by the LEDs (e.g., to reject noise, dimmer phase variation, other alternating current phenomena). However, there may also exist an opposing desire to maintain higher bandwidths to quickly respond to changes in a control setting of a dimmer. Such contrary requirements are not easily solved using traditional approaches, such as use of classic-low-pass filters or leaky integrators.